Sob os holofotes
by Tathiana
Summary: ...E foi nesse dia que o mundo bruxo conheceu a família de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Era final de verão, a plataforma 9 ¾ estava borbulhando com a movimentação de alunos de Hogwarts. Aqueles que iriam pela primeira vez, aqueles que iriam de novo, e aqueles que iriam pela última vez, e pais. Muitos pais, avós, tios, guardiões legais, etc. Ah, e Harry Potter.

E no meio de toda aquela multidão, o Profeta Diário conseguiu a capa do dia seguinte: "O PAI DO ANO – Harry Potter embarca seu filho mais velho rumo a seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts." Abaixo, uma bela foto de James Sirius Potter, um menino ruivo de cabelos desarrumados, acenando, junto a um rapaz mais velho, do trem para sua família. Harry e Gina orgulhosos, ao lado deles uma bela menina sorrindo e um outro menino de cabelos desarrumados, claramente se escondendo do fotógrafo, atrás do pai. Ambos com cabelos castanhos.

...E foi nesse dia que o mundo bruxo conheceu a família de Harry Potter.

Não me entenda mal, caro leitor. Claro que eles já haviam sido vistos no Beco Diagonal, passeando pelas Gemialidades Weasley ou pela Floreios e Borrões. Junto com seus primos, eles sempre se mesclaram na multidão, nada excepcionais, eram apenas crianças. Mas ao lado de Harry Potter, o rosto dessas crianças adquiriu um novo brilho.


	2. Chapter 2

James encontrava-se no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Uma sala redonda com teto encantado de forma a ver o céu e solo transparente dando a impressão que o menino flutuava ao caminhar. Quatro mesas longas percorriam todo o salão, ao longo delas, alunos usando máscaras o observavam.

Ele atravessou a porta, e um estrondo atrás dele anunciou que a mesma havia sido fechada. Silêncio. Todas as cabeças do salão estavam voltadas para ele, um menino de apenas onze anos. Engoliu em seco e começou a atravessar o longo corredor que ligava a porta do enorme salão até a mesa dos professores.

Sem qualquer ruído, um homem baixo, da mesma altura de James se adiantou e parou em frente à mesa. James o observou cuidadosamente. O homem apontou um espaço no meio do corredor que havia acabado de atravessar, onde agora um espelho havia se materializado, e o menino seguiu o caminho indicado.

Em frente a ele se formou, não uma imagem refletida, mas uma serpente. Por todo o salão ecoou um som sibilado, mas que James entendeu completamente:

"SONSERINA"

O menino virou-se do espelho e olhou para o salão. As máscaras permaneciam, e varinhas agora estavam apontadas para ele. Uma confusão de gritos, e vários feitiços foram lançados, todos para ele.

-Não!

O som abafado ecoou pela cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Um menino gorducho, com cabelos loiros cor de caramelo e olhos azuis, que brincava com um sapo marrom o olhou curiosamente.

- Tudo bem?

- Agora está, sim. Algie, você viu o Teddy?

- Acho que ele e tuas primas estão na reunião de monitores, mas voltam logo. Você já conheceu o Verne? – falou Algie Longbottom erguendo o sapo.

* * *

><p>Velas flutuavam por sobre o salão principal. Alunos em silêncio sentados nas mesas estudavam os novatos que seguiam em fila atravessando o longo corredor central que terminava em um banquinho em frente a mesa dos professores.<em> "Esse salão é muito melhor que o da minha imaginação"<em>. Pensou o menino. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de James ao lembrar o pesadelo que tivera mais cedo, mantendo sua resolução, 'Sonserina não'.

Um chapéu velho cheirando a fumaça abriu um rasgo em forma de boca e entoou uma longa canção. O nervosismo de James era tanto que ele não prestou atenção à música, nem à chamada, nem ao sorteio. Apenas uma profunda incerteza, imaginando como seus parentes o tratariam se ele não fosse para a Grifinória.

- Potter, James Sirius. – Professor Longbottom chamou.

Seguiu –se um longo silêncio, mas nada do menino se apresentar.

- Potter, James Sirius. – Professor Longbottom chamou novamente.

Mais silêncio.

- Potter?

O salão explodiu em risadas quando um menino ruivo levou um tombo ao seu empurrado por uma menina morena. Em sua defesa, Yasmin Shacklebolt já havia cutucado, chutado, e tentado estalar os dedos na frente do rosto vidrado de James, mas nada funcionou. Nada, até que um empurrão fez ele tropeçar...

Um James muito vermelho se levantou do chão, rapidamente percorreu o caminho até o banquinho e teve seu rosto completamente coberto pelo chapéu velho e fedorento. Fato este que não durou muito, pois após ter afundado em sua cabeça, o chapéu já o considerou um caso perdido, mais um Potter sorteado para a Grifinória. No meio da mesa da Grifinória, a prima Molly, única parente naquela mesa aplaudiu satisfeita. Ganhara a aposta contra Lucy (Sonserina), Victoire (Corvinal) e Teddy (Lufa-lufa).

* * *

><p>Era quinta-feira, primeiro dia de aula. Molly, como boa filha de tio Percy, levou o primo da torre da Grifinória ao salão principal, aproveitando no caminho para apresentar polidamente retratos e fantasmas. Todos juravam conhecer Harry Potter. Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça inclusive disse que Harry já havia participado de uma de suas festas de aniversário de morte.<p>

James estava eufórico, seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts! Comeu desesperadamente, preocupado em encontrar o professor responsável pela grade horária e saber onde seria sua primeira aula. Uma coruja com o profeta diário pousou em cima do copo de suco de sua prima, que pegou o jornal e colocou umas moedas na bolsa que a mesma carregava. Ela olhou a capa, e folheou rapidamente o jornal.

- Hum, James. Acho bom você ver isso... – falou Molly Weasley II

_Quinta-feira, 1º de Setembro de 2016._

"_O PAI DO ANO – Harry Potter embarca seu filho mais velho rumo a seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. – Notícias do embarque, seleção e outras famílias de heróis da Guerra que também estão em Hogwarts, na página 5 –"_

Molly puxou o jornal e colocou na página marcada. Na metade inferior, em posição de destaque, lia-se:

"_O MENINO QUE DEVANEOU - Filho de Harry Potter tropeça na cerimônia de Seleção._

_De acordo com fontes seguras, a adorável repórter Rita Skeeter conseguiu informações preocupantes relativas à cerimônia de seleção. Na noite de ontem, alunos de Hogwarts viram o filho mais velho de Harry Potter – também conhecido como o 'O Menino Que Sobreviveu' – cair em meio à cerimônia de Seleção, após um longo devaneio. Basta saber, caros leitores: a magia negra que causou a cicatriz de Harry Potter pode ter alguma relação com o comportamento anormal do filho? Ou o menino utilizou algum produto vendido na infame loja de logros da família Weasley? James Sirius Potter ficará conhecido como 'O Menino Que Devaneou'? A dúvida prevalece. A direção da escola não quis comentar o incidente."_

- Molly?

- Não se preocupe, James. Logo, logo, todos vão esquecer.

- Não é isso. É só que, o que significa infame?

- Ah, isso significa: que tem má fama.

- Tio Geoge vai adora isso. Sabe o que ele diz? Publicidade assim não se compra.

- Pense pelo lado positivo – falou Teddy, sentando na mesa da Grifinória – Se você dormir em aula, ninguém vai te chamar atenção. No máximo você vai dormir na ala hospitalar.

- Ele já estava pensando positivo, Teddy. Não fique dando idéias! - ralhou Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

'O Menino Que Devaneou' foi uma tentativa frustrada de Rita Skeeter falar sobre os Potter depois de muitos anos, frustrada, apesar do artigo ter feito muito sucesso.

O Profeta recebeu muitas corujas carregando cartas comentando os artigos daquela quinta-feira. Algumas continham elogios, outras críticas. Muitos leitores ainda lembravam a época em que o jornal chamava o herói bruxo de 'pirado' e Dumbledore de 'velho senil' por afirmarem que Voldemort voltara.

Muitas corujas foram enviadas apenas com o pedido para que deixassem Harry Potter e sua família em paz, e por muito tempo esse pedido foi obedecido. Obviamente, 'algum tempo' não significa 'sempre' pois o sobrenome Potter, desde o dia em que Vocês-sabem-quem se explodiu deixando Harry órfão, tornou-se sinônimo de notícia.

Mas, mesmo com a imprensa entrando em trégua, dentro dos muros de Hogwarts, James já tinha atraído atenção suficiente

* * *

><p>- Verne? – chamou Algie Longbottom, que percorria a escola novamente em busca daquele sapo.<p>

James ouviu a voz do amigo, mas não tinha como pedir ajuda, pois o feitiço do corpo preso que haviam lançado ainda estava fazendo efeito, e o máximo que ele poderia fazer era esperar. A sensação não era das melhores. Bom, pelo menos os otimistas encontrariam situações piores para comparar. E James era um otimista, e tinha uma ótima: a seleção de casas. Por mais embaraçoso que fosse ficar imobilizado embaixo de um tapete no chão, ainda assim não era pior do que tombar na frente de toda a escola durante a seleção.

-OUCH! – Algie deu um grito e tropeçou no amigo, quebrando o nariz ao tombar no chão.

Ele permaneceu imóvel – não por vontade própria – observando o tapete ser puxado para o lado e a luz enfim chegou aos seus olhos. O menino apareceu na sua frente, com sangue pingando de um nariz um tanto deformado.

- James? Mas o que você? – perguntou Algie, já cutucando James. – Hum, acho que tenho que chamar alguém, não consigo desfazer esse feitiço. Espere aí.

Examinando melhor o lugar em que estava, agora que o tapete havia sido puxado, James notou que estava perto da entrada do castelo. Seu estômago roncou. O menino estava faminto e a ajuda demorou a chegar. Bom, pelo menos já havia ajuda a caminho. Seria possível estar na hora do jantar? Mas isso significaria que ele havia perdido a aula de vôo da tarde, e ninguém sentiu sua falta. Isso sim era deprimente, o fato de ninguém tê-lo procurado.

Algum tempo depois – 15 minutos, meia-hora, uma hora, tanto faz – quando James já havia novamente perdido a noção do tempo, ele ouviu o som de passos se aproximando. E para sua surpresa ele viu a prima Lucy, de uniforme impecável, com o escudo da Sonserina acompanhada de Algie.

- _Finite incantatem_ – ela falou apontando a varinha para o primo, que rapidamente sentou a olhando.

- Obrigado. – falou Algie.

- Não vou nem perguntar que fez isso, eu já sei que você não vai dizer. Mas, você pode pelo menos me contar o que você aprontou para ser petrificado?

- Nada de mais.

xxxx

_- O Potter? POTTER? Será que você não ouve não, aluado? – perguntou o menino de cabelos oleosos que o seguia correndo pelo corredor._

_- Falou comigo, sonserino?_

_- Tem algum outro Potter aqui? – falou o menino agora visivelmente irritado._

_- O que você quer afinal?_

_- Eu? Nada. – formou-se um sorriso no canto de sua boca. – Meus amigos e eu fizemos uma aposta._

_- E eu com isso?_

_- Bom, a aposta era sobre você. Decidimos testar sua distração... – o garoto agora ria abertamente. – Tá vendo o Montague ali?_

_- Arram._

_- Ele apostou que você ia notar que eu estava te chamando nos primeiros cinco minutos. E eu apostei que você só ia notar depois de 10... Parece que eu ganhei. Valeu pelos 10 galeões, aluado._

_- Aluado? Vocês sonserinos perderam a criatividade, foi?_

_- Uma pena você não achar graça, Potter. Sinceramente acho que esse vai pegar._

_- Espero que não pegue do mesmo jeito que Azkaban pegou teu avô, Yaxley._

_- Ora, seu..._

_xxxx_

- Nada mesmo? – perguntou Lucy. – Você sabe, sonserinos não azaram ninguém de graça.

- Quem disse que foram sonserinos? – perguntou James.

- E quem disse que os bondosos e inocentes lufa-lufos com suas belas gravatas listradas de amarelo e preto que se assemelham a uma colméia fariam isso. Ou talvez meu primo malvado roubou o livro de um Corvinal?

- Tudo bem, você tá certa. Mas continuo não querendo falar sobre isso.

- Como você quiser, primo. Não vou tentar discutir com grifinórios sobre suas manifestações de coragem que beiram a estupidez. Apenas siga um conselho da prima: arranje amigos e pare de andar sozinho. – Lucy virou e seguiu pelo corredor – Ah, e mais uma coisa, por mais que eu me arrependa disso, estou sempre às ordens, JS.

- Taí, gostei de JS...

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: Ao incluir esta história nos seus alertas, você receberá uma mensagem automática toda vez em novos capítulos forem postados.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Já haviam passado mais de duas horas do toque de recolher, e Algie e James ainda não haviam chegado na sala comunal. Yasmin Shacklebolt e Ryver Jordan esperavam os amigos que sumiram no fim da aula e não apareceram nem mesmo para o jantar.

O retrato se abriu e os meninos entraram no salão comunal.

- James, te procurei a tarde inteira! – anunciou Yasmin. – Você viu que a data da seleção para o time foi marcada?

- Hum, não. Mas os alunos do primeiro ano não podem participar do time, ou podem?

- Ninguém nunca proibiu, mas é difícil algum conseguir ser melhor que os veteranos. Bom, teu pai conseguiu...

- Você joga? – perguntou Ryver, James concordou com a cabeça. – Em qual posição?

- Geralmente como goleiro, pelo menos é a posição em que me sinto mais confortável.

- Igual ao seu tio. – falou Algie. – Weasley é o nosso rei! Papai me contou que era assim que a casa torcia por ele...

- E vocês, alguém joga? – perguntou James.

- Eu até jogo, gosto da posição de batedora. – falou Ryver.

- Uma mulher batedora, isso sim é diferente. – comentou Algie.

- Você joga, Algie? – perguntou Ryver.

- Não, eu sou um desastre em cima da vassoura. Minha mãe diz que puxei meu pai. – falou Algie. – Mas se vocês tentarem eu juro que vou torcer pra serem selecionados.

- Então está combinado – falou Yasmin. – Eu e Ryver tentamos a posição de batedoras e James goleiro. Ah, e o Algie faz torcida.

* * *

><p>Notícias se espalham rápido, principalmente em Hogwarts. No dia seguinte, ainda no café, a escola toda sabia que James Sirius faria os testes para o time de quadribol no sábado.<p>

De maneira até mesmo interessante, os alunos assumiram que o menino tentaria a mesma posição do pai, e do avô que possuía o mesmo nome. No café, os alunos da casa passavam por ele sorridentes, dando tapinhas nas costas do garoto, ou erguendo os polegares para ele. Alguns até o cumprimentaram como se ele fosse um astro pop. O motivo disso era que faziam mais de dez anos que a Grifinória não conseguia treinar um apanhador eficiente, e por conseqüência, conquistar a Taça das Casas.

O primeiro horário daquela manhã seria feitiços, com a Sonserina. James já antecipava as provocações que aconteceriam, e aconteceram no fim daquela aula, levando a sério o conselho da prima: andaria sempre com seus amigos.

- Ei, Potter?- Evana Nott, uma menina magricela de cabelos pretos da Sonserina, que era sua dupla (sorteada) em feitiços o chamou, mas James preferiu fingir não ouvir, e continuou conversando com sua amiga Ryver Jordan, com o resto do grupo de grifinórios do primeiro ano seguindo na frente.

- Potter? – a menina chamou novamente.

- Esquece, Nott. Eu te falei que ele andava no mundo da lua, duvido que tenha ouvido tua voz. – falou outra menina, que James não conhecia, mas pelo jeito arrogante de falar, deveria ser sonserina também.

- Escuta aqui, aluado. – gritou um menino que o esperava no fim do corredor.

- Falou comigo? – James perguntou. – Engraçado esses sonserinos, parece que andam em bando, não concorda Ryver?

- Ouvi dizer que vai participar da seleção do time, Potter. – James apenas meneou a cabeça para o sonserino que perguntou sem se incomodar em olhar o menino. - Que posição? Ah, deixa eu adivinhar: apanhador.

- Na verdade, ele vai tentar para goleiro. – disse Ryver.

- Essa é boa, sempre imaginei que o filho seguisse os passos do pai, e não da família da _mãe_. Bom, é o mínimo a se esperar com esse cabelo vermelho e esse monte de sardas, imitar o tio Weasley perdedor. – disse o menino sorrindo tolamente. – Se bem que, aluado como você é, é uma pena pra gente que você não tente pra apanhador. Duvido que você reconheça um galeão voando na sua direção.

- Não confia na habilidade do apanhador da Sonserina? Deixa eu adivinhar quem é... – falou James, puxando a varinha do bolso e apontando para o menino.– Você?

O menino ficou em silêncio olhando James com a boca aberta assim como um peixe quando solta uma bolhinha pela boca, piscando incapaz de falar por alguns segundos. Ponderando quais suas chances contra um grupo de cinco grifinórios, mesmo com seus colegas de casa por perto não conseguiria...

- Que foi, o mini-pufe comeu tua língua por engano?

O menino apontou a varinha para James de modo ameaçador, mas não teve tempo de azarar pois James reagiu junto com seus amigos, cada um lançando uma azaração diferente. Ele ficou com conjuntivite, furúnculos, uma criativa azaração de inseto que fez brotarem antenas da cabeça da vítima, e pernas bambas. Algie não conseguiu pensar em nada muito bom para lançar, então forçou um nugá sangra-nariz goela dentro do menino.

- Isso vai ter troco, meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso, Potter. E Slughorn também! – Eles ouviram os gritos abafados do menino no fim do corredor, mas isso apenas serviu para fazê-los rirem ainda mais.

- Eu acho que deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. – disse Rodrigo Thomas, o menino da azaração de inseto.

* * *

><p><em>N.A.: Comecei a fic procurando um momento em que James se junte aos amigos do "segundo ano" do prólogo do livro 7. Queria fazer um grupo inseparável, como os Marotos. Mas mais que tudo, queria fazer o menino bobinho começar a se defender, e se tornar algo como o avô e o Sirius, quando aparecem naquela memória do Snape que deu tanto desgosto ao Harry. Saber se defender, mas também provocar, dando um motivo dele ser um tremendo chato com o irmão. Acho que é esse o momento: a primeira vez que ele se defende. <em>

_Agradeço a quem comentou os capítulos anteriores, desculpem pelos erros. Preciso de um beta. _

_Comentários e críticas serão bem-vindos.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Curiosamente, Yasmin estava correta: Era muito difícil um aluno do primeiro ano conseguir uma vaga. Mais curiosamente ainda, no momento em que o grupo chegou à seleção para o time naquele sábado chuvoso, o campo estava lotado. Todos os alunos da Grifinória decidiram participar dos testes, inclusive os alunos que não conseguiam sequer manter equilíbrio em cima de uma vassoura no chão.

Um corvinal diria que os testes tiveram muita procura devido à coragem grifinória, um lufano diria que o tempo estava ótimo para voar (para lufanos não existe tempo ruim), um sonserino diria que o treino lotou não devido à coragem, mas ao fato de grifinórios serem extremamente curiosos.

Seguindo o ponto de vista da nova capitã, essa não seria apenas mais uma seleção, mas a sua primeira. Não apenas a primeira seleção de uma nova capitã qualquer, mas de Madison Wood, filha mais velha de Olívio Wood, ex-capitão da Grifinória, ex- jogador da União de Puddlemere e atual funcionário do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos no Ministério da Magia. E apesar de toda a pressão que estava sofrendo, Madison planejava manter a posição pelos próximos 2 anos, mesmo estando em ano de N.O.M.s.

O grupo a ser testado era enorme, pelo menos para os padrões de Hogwarts. Em torno de 70 alunos (considerando aproximadamente 15 alunos por ano em cada casa, a grande maioria dos grifinórios estava no campo, alguns poucos alunos nas arquibancadas) carregavam vassouras próprias ou emprestadas. Os alunos do primeiro ano não podiam levar vassouras para a escola, então, como Victoire não emprestava seus objetos, os sonserinos usariam o campo em seguida para que Lucy pudesse emprestar sua vassoura, e Molly também participaria da seleção, James emprestou a vassoura de seu quase-irmão Teddy Lupin.

- Bom dia a todos, eu sou Madison Wood, aluna do 5º ano, capitã e artilheira do time da Grifinória. E esses aqui são – ela fez um sinal chamando um menino alto e encorpado de cabelos castanhos, e a prima de James - meu irmão Robert, do 3º ano, batedor e Molly Weasley assim como eu, do 5º ano e artilheira. Nós temos uma vaga aberta para cada posição: batedor, artilheiro, goleiro e apanhador.

- Todos possuem uma vassoura?- perguntou Molly. – Quem estiver sem vassoura, pegue uma no armário das aulas de vôo ou siga para as arquibancadas.

Duas garotas correram para o armário de vassouras enquanto outros três alunos decidiram seguir direto até as arquibancadas.

- Certo. Hum, - Madison pigarreou. – todos conseguem voar? Vamos começar testando se todos vocês conseguem subir, manter a vassoura estável por uns... 6 segundos está bem?

Por um longo tempo os alunos foram testados um por um, o teste inicial por mais simples que parecesse foi uma bagunça tremenda. Alguns alunos caíram da vassoura, outros não conseguiram sequer montar, outros conseguiram manter equilíbrio mas não sabiam como pousar, e a primeira etapa da seleção conseguiu eliminar muito mais que metade do grupo, restando treze alunos selecionáveis. Assim que um aluno era aprovado na primeira etapa, Molly e Robert anotavam seu nome e posição desejada numa lista que foi entregue à capitã ao final.

- Atenção, pessoal. Ninguém se inscreveu para apanhador? Acho que terei que escolher alguém para essa posição sozinha. Primeiro vamos testar batedores. Quem eu chamar, dê um passo a frente. Shackebolt, Jordan, Coote e White. – Yasmin e Ryver seguiram com o grupo, junto com Henrique Bones-Coote do sexto ano e Alicia White do quarto ano. – Vocês duas, - Madison apontou Yasmin e Ryver- tem estrutura e tamanho ideal para apanhadoras. Têm certeza que não preferem testar para apanhadoras? – ambas discordaram.

- Ike? – Molly chamou Henrique Bones-Coote.

- Diga. – ele respondeu.

- Não sabia que você jogava, por que nunca tentou antes?

- Eu sempre achei que o Figg era melhor, mas agora que ele saiu, decidi tentar.

O exercício era simples. Madison lançava balaços na direção de Molly, enquanto ela seguia de uma baliza até a outra atravessando o campo e Robert junto com o aluno testado deveriam proteger a artilheira. Alicia não conseguiu acertar nenhum balaço, as outras duas meninas acertaram, algumas bolas foram lançadas bem longe, mas outras receberam golpes fracos e voltaram, quase acertando Molly. Nesse ponto, o menino acertou todas com mais força, e foi o escolhido. Nenhuma menina ficou realmente chateada, afinal, teriam os sete anos de Hogwarts para conseguir entrar no time.

O próximo teste foi para artilheiro, seis alunos tentaram e uma garota do quarto ano passou.

- Restam três alunos. – Falou Madison. – Bagman, Potter e McCormack.

Nenhum dos aspirantes a goleiro conseguiu defender todas as goles, ainda mais com balaços soltos no campo para dificultar a defesa. Os dois melhores foram James e George Bagman, do sétimo ano. James defendeu menos goles que Bagman, mas desviou os balaços com maior facilidade. Bagman ganhou a posição devido a seu tamanho e idade. E James, devido a seu tamanho de aluno de onze anos e grande habilidade com a vassoura se tornou o apanhador, ainda ganhou um pomo-de-ouro para treinar seus reflexos.

- Parabéns, primo! – Abraçou-o Molly. – Estamos no mesmo time, e você segue a tradição dos Potter como apanhador!

- Obrigado, prima.

- Você deveria escrever para os pais contando.

- Ótima idéia. Agora, preciso ir que meus amigos estão esperando.

Um corvinal diria que James realmente deve ter se destacado nos treinos para conquistar essa posição. Um lufano diria que o talento de James é inato. Um sonserino diria que o menino foi escolhido exclusivamente para que o ilustre Harry Potter estivesse na torcida aos jogos, não pelos méritos do garoto. Um grifinório diria que chegar a vez da taça de quadribol voltar para a casa de Griffindor.

* * *

><p><em>N.A.: Desculpem o atraso para atualizar, fiquei sem a fonte do notebook por quase 2 meses, sem bateria e sem acesso aos documentos. Mas prometo a partir de agora atualizações quinzenais (me esforçarei para atualizar semanalmente, mas não prometo...). Críticas e elogios serão bem-vindos, e adoraria receber sugestões. Até o próximo!<em>

_Tathi_


End file.
